Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2
eAn upcoming Australian-American film and a sequel to the first 1988 film of Who Framed Roger Rabbit which is took place in the current time, almost 70 years after the murder of Marvin Acme in 1947. At the opening of this film, There will be A New Boss Of The Maroon Studio But In Fact He Is The Brother Of Judge Doom And Want Revenge On Eddie Valiant Roger Rabbit & The Other Toons So Roger Eddie Daniel & Jessica Rabbit Must Stop Him Before It's Too late! Cast *Bob Hoskins as Eddie Valiant *Shia LaBeouf as Daniel *Christopher Lloyd As The Dipinator (Judge Doom's Brother) *Ray Winstone - Bounty Hunter Drake *Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit/Benny the Cab, Uncle Boris *Corey Burton as Captain Hook/Officer Dibble *Jim Cummings as Texas Pete *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Joanna Cassidy as Dolores *Kelsey Chow as Bridget *Lou Hirsch as Baby Herman *Morgan Deare as Bongo the Gorilla *Peter Sallis as Wallace *Julia Swalha as Ginger *Mel Gibson as Rocky, John Smith *Jane Horrocks as Babs *Imelda Staunton as Bunty *Lynn Ferguson as Mac *Benjamin Whitlow as Fowler *Timothy Spall as Nick *Phil Daniels as Flechter *Jim Carrey as Ebenezer Scrooge, The Ghosts of Christmas *Gary Oldman as Jacob Marley, Ruber, Lord Shen *Reese Witherspoon as Ginormica *Seth Rogen as B.O.B, Mantis *Will Arnett as Missing Link *Rainn Wilson as Gallahaxar *Hugh Laurie as Dr. Cockroach *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup *Gerard Butler as Stoik *Craig Ferguson as Gobber *America Ferrera as Astrid *Christopher Mintz Plasse as Fishlegs *Jamie Bell as Tintin *Andy Serkis as Cpt Haddock *Simon Pegg as Inspector Thompson *Nick Frost as Inspector Thompson *Will Ferrell as Megamind *David Cross as Minion, Crane *Brad Pitt as Metroman *Jonah Hill as Tighten, Allen Gregory *Tina Fey as Roxanne *Will Smith as Oscar, Brer Fox *Jack Black as Lenny, Po *Robert DeNiro as Don Lino *Rene Zellweiger as Angie *Angelina Jolie as Lola, Tigress *Mike Myers as Shrek *Eddie Murphy as Donkey, Mushu *Cameron Diaz as Fiona *Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots *Conrad Vernon as Gingerbread Man *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Ben Stiller as Alex *Jada Pinkett as Gloria *Chris Rock as Marty, Osmosis Jones *David Schwimmer as Melman *Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien *Tom McGrath as Skipper *James Patrick Stuart as Private *Ricky Gervais as Himself (animated) *Stephen Merchant as Himself (animated) *Karl Pilkington as Himself (animated) *S Club 7 as Themselves (animated) *Dave Lamb as John Prescott, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Prince Harry, Osama Bin Laden, Andrew Marr, Dec *Jon Culshaw as Tony Blair, George Bush, David Beckham, Trevor McDonald, Steve Irwin, Liam Gallagher, Ant, Michael Owen, Ozzy Osbourne *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Jeff Bennett as Kowalski, Gepetto, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Primbottom, Ichabod Crane, Mr. Smee, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Jasper, Lumiere, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Nasty Canasta, Tom, Droopy, Peabody, Keswick, Johnny Bravo, Getafix, Prowl, Dieter, Pink Eye Pete, Craig *John DiMaggio as Rico, The Joker, Bender, Jake, Niblet *Tracy Grandstaff as Daria Morgendorffer *Wendy Hoopes as Jane Lane *Logan Grove as Gumball *Kwesi Boakye as Darwin *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais *Jessica McDonald as Penny/Carrie *Olivia Olson as Marceline *Kathleen Wilhoite as Pepper Ann, Cathy *Danny Cooksey as Milo, Montana Max, Jack Spicer *Clea Lewis as Nicky *Bill Melendez as Snoopy (non-speaking), Woodstock, and Spike (Archive Recordings) *Kath Soucie as Cissy, Tish, Phil, Lil, Fifi La Fume, Casey, Heather, Cadpig, Rolly *Jenna Van Oy as Trinket *Cree Summer as Tessa, Vanessa, Penny Gadget, Elmyra Duff, Numbuh 5, Susie Carmichael *Kimmy Robertson as Gwen Mezzrow *Cam Clarke as Stewart, Snoopy (speaking), Shades, Mario, Leonardo *Lauren Tom as Amy Wong, Alice Kane, Numbuh 3, Tehama *Candi Milo as Constance Goldmen, Coco, Cheese, Snap, Madame Foster, Royanne, The Flea, Pulgita *Kenny Black as Lamarr *Karen Duffy as Sketch *Meridith Scot Lynn as Poison *Pink as Gloria, Luanne, Tank *H. Jon Benjamin as Bob *John Roberts as Linda *Dan Mintz as Tina *Eugene Mirman as Gene *Kristen Schaal as Louise, Mabel Pines *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan, Soos *Linda Cardellini as Wendy *Kyle Massey as Milo *Justin Roiland as Oscar *Chelsea Kane as Bea *Bryan Cranston as Vitaly *Jessica Chastain as Gia *Martin Short as Stefano *Megan Fahlenbock as Gwen, Jen *Drew Nelson as Duncan *Scott McCord as Trent, Owen *Katie Crown as Izzy, Fin *Emilie-Claire Barlow as Courtney *Dan Petronijevic as Geoff, *Kristin Fairlie as Bridgette, Emma *Cl'e Bennett as DJ, Chef Hatchet *Rachel Wilson as Heather *Marco Grazzini as Alejandro *Stephanie Anne Mills as Lindsay, Katie *Lauren Lipson as Sadie *Sarah Gadon as Beth *Peter Oldring as Cody, Ezekiel, Tyler *Annick Obonsawin as Sierra *Carter Hayden as Noah *Brian Froud as Harold, Sam *Novie Edwards as Leshawna *Adam Reid as Justin *Julia Chantrey as Eva *Christian Potenza as Chris McLean, Jude *Carla Collins as Blaineley *Athena Karkanis as Anne Maria *Jon Cor as Brick *Kevin Duhaney as Cameron *Carleigh Beverly as Dakota *Caitlynne Medrek as Dawn *Laurie Elliott as Jo *Tyrone Savage as Lightning *Cory Doran as Mike *James Wallis as Scott *Ashley Peters as Staci *Barbara Mamabolo as Zoey *Terry McGurrin as Jonesy, Reef *Brooke D'Orasy as Caitlin *Jess Gibbons as Wyatt *Stacey DePass as Nikki *Emily Hampshire as Starr *Mazin Elsading as Broseph *Anastasia Phillps as Lo *Arnold Pinnock as Johnny *Sergio Di Zio as Wipeout Characters *Eddie Valiant *Daniel *The Dipinator (Main Antagonist) *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab *Dolores *Bridget *Bongo the Gorilla Aardman *Morph *Animals from Creature Comforts *Wallace & Gromit, Shaun the Sheep, Preston the Cyberdog, Techno Trousers, Feathers McGraw *Ginger, Rocky, Babs, Bunty, Mac, Fowler, Nick, Fletcher-''"Chicken Run"'' Dreamworks Animation *Susan, B.O.B, Missing Link, Gallaxhar, Insectasaurus, Dr Cockroach - "Monsters Vs Aliens" *Toothless, Hiccup, Stoik, Gobber, Astrid, Fishlegs - "How to Train Your Dragon" '' *Megamind, Minion, Metroman, Tighten, Roxanne *Oscar, Lenny, Don, Angie, Lola - ''"Shark Tale" *Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss in Boots, Gingerbread Man *Alex, Gloria, Marty, Melman, King Jullien, Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico, Vitally, Gia, Stefano - "Madagascar" *Po, Tigress, Mantis, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Shifu,Tai Lung, Lord Shen - "Kung Fu Panda" *Jack Frost, North (Santa Claus), Tooth (Tooth Fairy), Bunnymund (Easter Bunny), and the Sandman -"Rise of the Guardians" Disney *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Minnie Mouse *Daisy Duck *The Sun - "Father Noah's Ark" *Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Pigs *Baloo *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Louie *Bagheera *Don Karnage *Shere Khan *Darkwing Duck and Launchpad McQuack *The Gargoyles *Humphrey the Bear *Bonkers *Marsupilami *Maurice the Gorilla *Stewart the Elephant *Norman the Poacher *Eduardo the Jaguar *Leonard the Lion *Ferdinand-''"Ferdinand the Bull"'' *Snow White, The Seven Dwarfs, The Queen-''"Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs"'' *Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, The Blue Fairy, Geppeto, Figaro, Cleo, Stromboli, Honest John, Gideon, The Coachman, Lampwick, Monstro -''"Pinocchio"'' *Chernabog, Hyacinth Hippo, Ben Ali-Gator, Madame Upanova, Bacchus, Jacchus, Peter Pegasus - "Fantasia" *Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, The Crows, Mrs. Jumbo, Pink Elephants-''"Dumbo"'' *Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline-''"Bambi"'' *Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear-''"Song of the South"'' *Peter & The Wolf - "Make Music Mine" *J.Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Primbottom, Mole, Rat, McBadger, Ichabod Crane, Brom Bones, Katrina-''"The Adventures of Ichibod and Mr. Toad"'' *Cinderella, The Fairy Godmother, Lady Tremaine, Drizella, Anastasia, Lucifer, Jaq, Gus-''"Cinderella"'' *Alice, The Chesire Cat, The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, The Dormouse, The White Rabbit, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee, The Queen of Hearts, The Do-Do, The Caterpillar- "Alice in Wonderland" *Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy, John, Michael, Nanna, The Lost Boys, Jane, Danny, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marina the Mermaid, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sharky, Bones, The Crocodile-''"Peter Pan"'' *Lady, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, The Siamese Cats, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Danielle, Collette-''"Lady and the Tramp"'' *Princess Aurora, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Maleficent-''"Sleeping Beauty"'' *Pongo, Perdetia, The Puppies, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Patch, Thunderbolt, Cruella De Vil, Jasper, Horace, Lil' Lightning, Lars-''"101 Dalmatians'' *Archemedes, Merlin, Kay, Madam Mim, Wart *The Penguins- "Mary Poppins" *The Dirty Yellows, The True Blues *Robin Hood, Little John, Sir Hiss, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, The Rooster,Sheriff Of Nottingham, Mother Rabbit, Nutsy, Trigger, Captain Crocodile, Father Sexton, Little Sister, Skippy, Sis, Tagalong, Toby Turtle - "Robin Hood" *Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder, Scuttle, Ursula, King Triton,Flotsam And Jetsam, Prince Eric, Melody, Grimsby, Chief Louis, Morgana, Undertow, Tip, Dash - "The Little Mermaid" *Belle, The Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Maurice, Gaston And Lefou - "Beauty and the Beast" *Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, The Genie, Abu, The Magic Carpet, Jafar, Iago, The Sultan - "Aladdin" *Jack Skellington, Zero, Sally, Lock, Shock, Barrel *Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa, Rafiki, Scar, Hyenas - "The Lion KIng" *Pocahontas, John Smith, Meeko, Govenor Ratcliffe - "Pocahontas" *Quasimodo, Esmeralda, The Gargoyles, Frollo-'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' *Hercules Meg Phil Pegasus Pain & Panic Hades *Mulan, Mushu *Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tanor, Clayton, Kala, Kerchak, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter *Pepper Ann, Nicky, Milo, Dieter, Pink Eye Pete, Craig, Trinket, Cissy, Tessa and Vanessa, Stewart, Gwen, Constance, Lamarr, Alice. Brenda, Sketch, Poison, Tank, Hush *Tino, Carver, Lor, Tish *Fillmore, Ingrid and The Safety Patrol *Lewis, Wilbur, Tiny, DOR-15 *Ebenezer Scrooge, Bob Cratchit, Tiny Tim, Jacob Marley, Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future- "A Christmas Carol" *Tiana, Naveen, Louis *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider *Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Balijeet, Buford Van Stomm, Candace Flynn, Jeremy Johnson, Stacy Hirano, Jenny Brown, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and The Fireside Girls (Phineas and Ferb) *Milo, Bea, Oscar, Albert Glass, Jocktopus and Mr. Baldwin *Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy- "Gravity Falls" *Basil, Professor Ratigan, Felicia, Fidget, Bartholomew, Dr Dawson, Toby, Olivia And Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Doug Funnie, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Klotz, Skeeter Valentine, Mr. Dink, Judy Funnie and Porkchop (originally from Nickelodeon) *Duchess, Thomas O'Malley, Edgar, Scat Cat, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Roquefort, Shun Gon, Hit Cat, Peppo, Billy Boss, Napoleon, Lafayette, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, Georges Hautecourt, Frou-Frou, Abigail Gabble, Amelia Gabble, Uncle Waldo, French Milkman the Driver,Le Petit Cafe Cook, Truck Movers - The Aristocats *Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, and Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) * Bernard, Miss Bianca, Madame Medusa, Penny, Mr. Snoops, Orville, Rufus, Ellie Mae, Luke, Evinrude, Brutus and Nero, Mr. Chairman, Deadeye, Gramps, Digger, Deacon Owl, Singer, Bottle, T.V. Announcer, Wilbur, Cody, Percival C. McLeach, Marahute, Jake, Red, Frank, Kreebs, Polly, Faloo, Doctor Mouse, Nurse Mouse, Nelson (The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under) Pixar *Woody, Buzz, Hamm, Slinky, Rex, Mr and Mrs Potatohead, Sarge, Jessie, Bullseye *Flik, Dot, Atta, Hopper, Dim, Molt, Slim, Francis, Rosie, Manny, Gypsy, Tuck & Roll *Mike, Sulley, Randall, Waternoose, Boo, Roz, Celia Mae, Bile, Jeff Fungus, Mack, Kenny, Harold, The Abominable Snowman, Don Carlson, Ms. Flint, Smitty and Needleman, George Sanderson *Nemo, Marlin, Dory *Lightning McQueen, Sally, Mater, Doc *Bob Parr, Elastagirl, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, Frozone, Edna Mode *Remy, Emile Collette, *WALL-E, EVE, MO *Carl, Russel, Dug, Kevin, Alpha, Beta, Gamma *Princess Merida, Queen Elinor, King Fergus, and Hubert, Harris, and Hamish Warner Bros./DC Comics *Bugs Bunny *Lola Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *Sylvester *Tweety *Hector *Foghorn Leghorn *Roadrunner *Wile E. Coyote *Speedy Gonzales *Marvin the Martian *Pepe Le Pew *Taz *Superman *Batman and Robin *The Joker *Harley Quinn *Lex Luthor *Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny *Plucky Duck *Hamton J. Pig *Elmyra Duff *Montana Max *Dizzy Devil *Gogo Dodo *Fifi La Fume *Furrball *Sweetie *Shirley the Loon *Calamity Coyote *Lil' Beeper *Fowlmouth *Lil' Sneezer *Bookworm *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner *Minerva Mink *Pinky and the Brain *Slappy and Slippy Squirrle *The Goodfeathers *Buttons and Mindy *Rita and Runt *Hogarth, The Iron Giant *Omi Kimiko Raimundo Clay Jack Spicer Wuya Chase Young & Hanniball Roy Bean *Mumble, Gloria, Memphis, Norma Jean - Happy Feet *Kent Mansley *Kayley *Garret *Devon and Cornwall *Bladebeak *Ruber *Danny *Sawyer *Pudge *Darla Dimple *Max *Hugo the Abomible Snowman *Mac and Tosh Gopher *Petunia Pig *Melissa Duck *Mr. Swackhammer *Nasty Canasta *Sam the Sheepdog *Ralph Wolf *Shareena Wickett *Eugenia P. Kisskillya *Emmitt Roswell *Jim Kim *Ramone "Gug" Gugleamo *Duncan Bubble *Lemonjella and Orangejella LaBelle *Shelley Kelly *Pig *Molly O *Eddie *Nub *Yo-Yo MGM Cartoons/DePatie-Freleng/MGM Animation *The Lionhearts *Tom and Jerry *Spike and Tyke *Butch, Lightning, Meathead and Topsy *Toodles *Quacker *Nibbles/Tuffy *Flip the Frog *Droopy *Joe the Wolf *Spike *Barney Bear *Screwy Squirrel *The Pink Panther *Inspector Closeau *The Ant and the Aardvark *Mrs. Brisby, Timmy, Martin, Justin, The Great Owl, Jenner *Charlie B. Barken, Itchy D. Itchiford and Carface *Timer(Time for Timer) Fleischer/Famous Studios *Ko-Ko the Clown *Betty Boop *Bimbo *Popeye, Olive Oyl and Bluto *Little Lulu *Little Audrey *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Baby Huey *Herman and Katnip *Buzzy the Crow *Gulliver,Gabby, King Little, King Bombo, Princess Glory, Prince David-''"Gulliver's Travles"'' *Hoppity, Honey, Mr. Bumble, C. Bagley Beetle, Swat, Smack-''"Mr. Bug Goes to Town"'' Paramount Pictures *Rango *Holli Would Dr. Wiskers & Nails The Spider *Tintin, Snowy, Cpt Haddock, Thompson & Thompson Krazy Kat Studios/Screen Gems/Sony Pictures/U.P.A (Columbia Pictures) *Krazy Kat *Scrappy *The Fox and the Crow *Flippity and Flop *Willoughby Wren *Tito and his Burrito *Mr. Magoo *Gerald McBoing Boing *Hemlock Holmes, Joe Jitsu, Heap O'Caloire, and Manuel Tijuana Guadalajara Tampico "Go Go" Gomez Jr.(The Dick Tracy Show) *Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Frank/Frankenstein's Monster, Eunice, Murray, Wayne, Wanda, Griffin, Quasimodo, and Esmeralda (Hotel Transylvania) Tristar Pictures *Alan, Peter, Judy, Van Pelt, Trader Slick, The Monkeys, The Manji Tribe, and the animals from Jumanji *Zilla, H.E.A.T., Komodithrax, Cyber-Zilla, C-Rex, Giant Bat, El Gusano Gigante, Giant Mutant Bees, Giant Rats, Cryptocleidus, King Cobra, Nessie, Robo-Yeti, Sasori, Giant Turtle, The Shrewster, Giant Mutant Hummingbird, The Giant Centipede, The Giant Water Beetle, Mutant Giant Squids, Mutant Jellyfish, Quetzalcoatl and Rhinosaurus from Godzilla the Series Walter Lantz Productions/Universal Cartoon Studios (Universal Studios) *Woody Woodpecker and Winnie Woodpecker *Andy Panda *Chilly Willy *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Lantz version) *Buzz Buzzard *Wally Walrus *Fievel Mousekewitz and Tiger-''"An American Tail"'' series *Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy *J.T. Marsh, Nara Burns, Maggie Weston, Rita Torres, Kaz Takagi, Alec DeLeon, Wolf Bronski, and Marsala(Exosquad) *Gru and his minions - "Despicable Me" *Bill, Aldo, Ed, Oly, and Waddle Terrytoons *Mighty Mouse *Heckle and Jeckle *Gandy Goose *Dinky Duck *Kiko the Kangaroo *Deputy Dawg *The Lion-''"The Tempermenteral Lion"'' Felix the Cat Productions *Felix the Cat Hanna-Barbera *Huckleberry Hound *Captain Caveman *Hong Kong Phooey *Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, Ranger Smith *Ruff and Reddy *Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey *Magilla Gorilla *Snagglepuss *Hokey Wolf *Wally Gator *Auggie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Snooper and Blabber *Top Cat, Choo-Choo, Benny, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Fifi, Griswald, Jazz, Mrs Ball, Officer Dibble *Yakky Doodle *Squiddly Diddly *Jabberjaw *''"The Flintstones"''-Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Pebbles Flintstone, Bamm Bamm Rubble and Dino *''"The Jetsons"''-George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro and Rosie XB-500 *''"Scooby-Doo and Mystery Inc"''-Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma *Peter Perfect, Penelope Pitstop, The Slag Brothers, The Gruesom Twosome, Professor Pat Pending, Red Max, Sergeant Blast, Private Meekly, The Ant Hill Mob, Luke, Blubber Bear, Rufus Ruffcut, Sawtooth, Dick Dastardly and Muttley *The Smurfs, Gargamel and Azrael *The Snorks; Allstar Seaworthy, Casey Kelp, Tooter, Daffney, Junior Wetworth, Willie Wetworth, Dimmy Finster, Occy, Dr. Galeo, Corky, Jo-Jo, Fengy, Governor Wellington, SNIP, SNAP, and Dr. Strangesnork *Superted, Spotty, Speckles, The Space Beavers, Dr. Frost, Pengy, Prince Rajeesh, Prince Pyjamarama and Mufti *Ren, Ioz, Tula, and Niddler(Pirates of Dark Waters) *Galtar, and Goleeta(Galtar and the Golden Lance) *Thundarr the Barbarian, Princess Ariel, and Ookla the Mok *Dynomutt Dog Wonder, and Blue Falcon *Space Ghost *The Robotic Stooges *T-Bone and Razor(SWAT Ktaz: The Radical Squadron) Jay Ward Productions *Crusader Rabbit *Ragland Tiger *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Boris and Natasha *Peabody and Sherman *Dudley Do-Right *George of the Jungle *Super Chicken *Hoppity Hopper Total Television *Underdog *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley *Ruffled Feathers, and Running Board(Go Go Gophers) Bagdasrian Productions (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Alvin *Simon *Theodore *Brittany *Jeanette *Eleanor *Vinny *Inspector Jamal *David Dave Seville *Miss Miller *Klaus and Claudia Vorstein *Sophie Al Capp (Li'l Abner) *Lena Hyena Charles M. Schulz (Peanuts) *Charlie Brown *Snoopy *Linus Van Pelt *Lucy Van Pelt *Schroeder *Sally *Pepermint Patty *Marcy *Franklin *Frieda *Faron *Pig-Pen *Woodstock *Woodstock's bird friends (Bill, Harriet, Olivier, Raymond, Fred, Roy, Wilson, and Conrad) *Snoopy's siblings (Spike, Belle, Marbles, Olaf, Molly, Rover, and Andy) *Eudora *Violet *Patty *Shermy *Rerun *5, 3 and 4 *Molly Volley *Lydia *Royanne *Roy *Lila *Clara Big Idea *Bob, Larry, Junior, Jimmy, Jerry, Laura, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, and the French Peas from VeggieTales. *The Penguins of 3-2-1, Penguins! Marvel Comics/Marvel Productions *Spider-Man *The X-Men *The Incredible Hulk *The Fantastic Four *Silver Surfer *Chesty (from Pandamonium) *Timothy (from Pandamonium) *Algernon (from Pandamonium) *Peter and Peggy Darrow (from Pandamonium) *Deadpool Cookie Jar Entertainment *Inspector Gadget *Penny *Brain *Dr. Claw *Dennis the Menace *Mr. and Mrs. Wilson *Margaret *Joey *Slimer *Madeline *Miss Clavell *Lord Cucuface *Genevieve *Pepito *Oogtar *Princess Sally Acorn *Tex Avery *Pompeii Pete *Einstone *Sagebrush Sid *Ghengis *Khannie *Power Pooch *Little Buddy *Maurice *Mooch *Freddy the Fly *Amanda Banshee *Tess Darrett, Dan Darrett, Daisy Darrett, Kuma, Wheels, and Roadie(Pole Position) *Sherlock Holmes(Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century) *Bulletproof, LongArm, Mainframe, Highway, Bullseye, Bowser & Blitz, Sundown, and Barricade(C.O.P.S.) *Johnny Test *Dukey *Susan And Mary Test Murakami Wolf Swenson/Fred Wolf Films *Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michaelangelo) *Toxie, NoZone, Major Disaster, Headbanger, and Junkyard(Toxic Crusaders) *Puff the Magic Dragon(Puff the Magic Dragon) 20th Century Fox *Scrat, Manny, Sid, Diego, Buck, Scratte, Crash, Eddie, Elle, Fast Tony - "Ice Age series" *Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie, Brian, Cleveland, Quagmire, Joe, Bonnie, Kevin - "Family Guy" *Hank, Bobby, Peggy, Luanne, Ladybird, Dale, Bill, Boomhaur - "King of the Hill" *Fry, Bender, Leela, Zoidberg, Hermes, Amy, Kif, Professor Farnsworth, Zapp Brannigan, Morbo, Calculon, Roberto - "Futurama" *Stan, Steve, Roger, Francine, Hayley, Jeff, Klaus, Bullock, Snot, Barry, Toshi - "American Dad" *Blu, Jewell, Nigel, Nico - "Rio" *Krysta, Pips, Zach, Batty, Hexxus *Corneilius, Abigail, Edgar, Russel, Michelle, Phineas, Willy, Waggs, Bosworth *Richard Tyler, Adventure, Fantasy, Horror, The Pagemaster *Avatar, Elinore, Weehawk, Necron 99/Peace, Blackwolf *Teegra, Taro, Nekron, Darkwolf, Larn *Raggedy Ann, Raggedy Andy, Camel with The Wrinkled Knees, Babette, Captain Contagious, Queasy, King Koo Koo *Anya, Dimitri, Vladimir, Pooka, Dowager Empress, Rasputin, Bartok *Cale Tucker, Akima, Joseph Korso, Gune, Preed, Stith, The Drej Queen *Mr. F.F. Fox, Mrs. Felicity Fox, Ash Fox, Kristofferson Silverfox, Kylie Sven Opossum, Clem Badger, Rat, Coach Skip, Bean, Boggis, Bunce *Jay Sherman *Allen Gregory, Julie, Richard, Jeremy *Bob, Linda, Tina, Gene, Louise *Larry Littlejunk, Miracle Grove, Baby Merch, Sue Sezno, Stuart Proszakian, Mahammad Sabeeh, Helen Klench, Ennis Hofftard, Andrew LeGustambos, Willard Deutschebog Film Roman *Garfield *John Arbuckle *Odie *Orson and the rest of the gang at U.S. Acres *Bobby Generic *Howie Generic *Martha Generic *Kelly Generic *Derek Generic *Uncle Ted *Roger *The Mask *Richie Rich *Dan, Chris and Elise (from Dan Vs.) *Cro(from Cro) *Suzi-X(from Haunted World of El Superbeasto) Nickelodeon *Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Susie Carmichael, Angelica Pickles, Harold Frumpkin, Dil Pickles, Phil and Lil DeVille-'Rugrats' ' *Ren Hoek and Stimpleton J. Cat-''The Ren and Stimpy Show' *Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Shellbach, Spunky, Mr. and Mrs. Bighead-'Rocko's Modern Life' *Ickus, Oblina, Krumm, The Gromble-'Aaahh!!! Real Monsters' *Arnold Shortman, Helga G. Pataki, Gerald Johanssen, Phoebe Heyerdahi, Grandpa Phil-'Hey Arnold!' *Henry and June-'KaBlam!' *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Squirrel, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, Gary the Snail, Larry the lobster and Plankton *Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Baby Poof, Vicky, AJ, Chester, Mr. Crocker, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Jorgen, Juandissimo Magnifico, Chompy the Goat, Molly, Dwight, Tootie, Elmer, Sanjay, Francis, Trixie Tang, Veronica, Mark Chang, The Crimson Chin, The Mayor, The Nega Chin, The Bronze Kneecap, Dark Lasser, and Chip SkyLark from "The Fairly OddParents" *Invader Zim, Dib, Gir, Gaz The Almighty Tallest *Rudy Tabootie, Sofie Tabootie, Penny Sanchez, Biclopes, Queen Rapsheeba, and Snap- Chalkzone *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick,The Chameleon, Vermious Snaptrap and The Chief 'T.U.F.F. Puppy' *CatDog, Winslow T Oddfellow, Rancid Rabbit, Lola Caricola, The Greaser Dogs *Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Donnie, Marianne Thornberry,Debbie Thornberry, and Nigel Thornberry from "The Wild Thornberrys" *Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, Appa, Momo, Iroh, Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula from "Avatar: The Last Airbender" *Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Amon, Chief Lin Beifong, Hiroshi Sato, Asami Sato, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Pema, Naga, and Pabu from "The Legend of Korra" *Robot, Monster, Marf, Gart, JD, Spitfire, and Ogo from "Robot and Monster" Cartoon Network/Adult Swim *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mom *Dad *Mandark *Johnny Bravo *Cow *Chicken *The Red Guy *The Kids Next Door *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *The Amoeba Boys *The Gangreen Gang *Courage the Cowardly Dog , Muriel, Eustace *Mordecai & Rigby (from Regular Show) *Benson *Skips *Pops *Muscle Man *High Five Ghost *Margaret *Eileen *Mike, Lu, Og, Lancelot *Ed Edd n Eddy *The Kanker Sisters *Johnny 2x4 *Plank *Sarah *Jimmy *Kevin *Rolf *Nazz *Eddy's Brother *Billy, Mandy, Grim, Nergal, Nergal Jr, Eris ,Harold, Irwin, Fred Fredburger ,Jeff The Spider, Skarr, Hoss Delgado, Count Dracula *Ben Gwen Kevin Grampa Max Vilgax *Finn and Jake *Princess Bubblegum *Lady Rainicon *Marceline the Vampire Queen *Lumpy Space Princess *The Ice King *Flame Princess *Sunny, Li'l D, Madison, Philly Phil, Eddie, Tamika, Kim and Kam (from Class of 3000) *Robot Chicken, Mad Scientist, Nerd, Aliens, Gummy Bear, Bloopers Host *Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Sampson, Edward, Steer Scoutmaster, Slinkman, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Ms.Doe, Chip and Skip, Dave, Ping Pong, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, and Almondine (from Camp Lazlo) *Adam, Jake, Windsor, Slips, Lupe, Ingrid, Henry, Kerry, Principal Pixiefrog, and Mrs. Warthog (from My Gym Partner's A Monkey) *Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman, Jackie Khones, Duchess, Terrence, Goo, Uncle Pockets, and Cheese (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Jang Keng, and Tekirai (from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Alfe, Roba, and Horace(The Problem Solverz) *The Wattersons (Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Richard, Nicole), Penny, Carrie, Teri, Molly, Leslie, Masami, Carmen, Alan, Tina, Jamie, Anton, Bobert, Ocho, Idaho, Banana Joe, Tobias, Juke, Clayton, Hector, William, Principal Brown, Miss Simian, Mr. Small, Rocky Robinson, Mr. Gaylord Robinson, Margaret Robinson, The Eggheads, Rob, Rachel, the Doughnut Sheriff, Larry, and Sal Left Thumb (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Rikochet, Buena Girl, The Flea, Pulgita, Masked Dog, Penny Plutonium, El Malefico, Masked Toilet, Misterioso Grande, Chinche, Snowpea, Cindy Slim, French Twist, El Rey, Abuelito, and Timmy Of A 1,000 Masks (Mucha Lucha) (Originally from Kid's WB!) Teletoon/Fresh Tv * Jonesy Garcia, Caitlin Cookie, Wyatt Williams, Jen Masterson, Nikki Wong, Jude Lizowski, Starr (6teen) * Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, All The Total Drama Contestants * Reef, Fin McClould, Emma, Broseph, Lo Ridgemount, Jonny, Wipeout, Sonny and Buster (Stoked) Studio Ghibli *Nausicaa, Teto, Master Yupa, and the Ohmu from Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind *Princess Sheeta, Pazu, Dola, Colonel Muska, and the Dola Gang from Castle in the Sky *Totoro and the Susuwatari from My Neighbor Totoro *Kiki, Jiji, Tombo, Osono, Ursula, and one of the crows from Kiki's Delivery Service *Chihiro, Haku, Lin, No-Face, Boh & Yubaba from Spirited Away *Calcifer from Howl's Moving Castle Jim Henson/Sesame Workshop *Big Bird, Elmo, Oscar the Grouch, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Grover, Prairie Dawn, Count Von Count, Zoe, Rosita, Telly, Baby Bear, Abby, Snuffy, Slimey, Herry Monster, Barkley, Natasha, Hoots, Honkers, and Yip Yips from Sesame Street *Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rowlf, Animal, Scooter, The Swedish Chef, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem, Camilla, Sam, Clifford, Rizzo, Pepe the King Prawn, Statler and Waldorf, Sweetums, Lew Zealand, Robin, Link Hogthrob, Beauregard, Bean Bunny, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Beautiful Day Monster, Bobo the Bear, Uncle Deadly, Andy and Randy, The Frackles, and The Penguins from The Muppets *The Fraggles Toei Animation *Kenshiro(Fist of the North Star) *Uncle Olly(World of Hans Christian Andersen) *Kamen Rider(Kamen Rider) Jetix Animation Concepts *Yin and Yang(Yin Yang Yo!) *Eva "Molly" Wei(Oban Star Racers) Filmation *He-Man/Prince Adam, Men-at-Arms, Teela, Cringer/Battle Cat, Stratos, Orko, Zodac, Man-E-Faces, and Ram Man(He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Bravestarr, Thirty-Thirty, Deputy Fuzz, and Judge J.B. McBride(Bravestarr) *Hercules, Mercury, and Astera(Space Sentinels) *Fat Albert, Mushmouth, Dumb Donald, Russell Cosby, Weird Harold, Rudy Davis, and Bucky(Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) *She-Ra(She-Ra: Princess of Power) *M'Ress, and Arex(Star Trek: The Animated Series) *Drac, Frankie, Wolfie, Hagatha, Bella La Ghostly, Dr. Jekyll and Hyde, Mummy, Boneapart, Ghoulihand, Batso & Ratso, and Hauntleroy(Groovie Goolies) Brentwood Television *Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie(Biker Mice from Mars) Hasbro Studios/Hasbro *Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle,Spike and Derpy(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chuck(Adventures of Chuck and Friends) *Lucky, Cookie, Squirt, Strudel, and Niblet(Pound Puppies) *Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Acree, and Bulkhead(Transformers Prime) *Duke, Scarlett, Snake Eyes, Tunnel Rat, and Road Block(G.I. Joe Renegades) *Conan, Needle, Thunder, Zula, Jezmine, Greywolf, Sasha & Meesha, Falkenar, and Snagg(Conan the Adventurer) *Matt Trakker, Bruce Sato, Alex Sector, Dusty Hayes, Gloria Baker, Brad Turner, Hondo MacLean, and Buddie "Clutch" Hawks(M.A.S.K.) *Leoric, Ectar, Feryl, Cryotek, Witterquick, Arzon, and Galadria (Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light) *Jem and the Holograms(Jem and the Holograms) *Jazz, Ironhide, Bluestreak, Prowl, Cliffjumper, Sunstreaker, Wheeljack, Gears, Jetfire, and Windcharger(The Transformers) Saban Brands LLC *Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger, Green Ranger, Alpha 5, and Zordon(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Nelvana *Rupert Capcom *Zero(Mega Man X) Image Comics *Spawn *Sara Pezzini/Witchblade *Danielle Baptiste *Angelus *The Darkness *Magedalena *Savage Dragon *Dart *Freak Force *Vanguard *Psilence *Michael Clay(originally from Wildstorm) *Grifter(originally from Wildstorm) *Dynamo 5 *Rick Grimes(The Walking Dead) Shonen Jump Weekly *Goku(Dragon Ball Z) *Yugi Thea Joey Tristan Jaden Yuki Pegasus *Bo-bobo Beauty Gasser Don Patch Jelly Jigler Hetenko Softon Denkagu Man Dupius Comics *Spirou Worlds Event Productions *Voltron, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Princess Allura, and Hunk(Voltron: Defender of the Universe) *Saber Rider, Fireball, Colt, April Eagle, and Ramrod(Saber Rider & The Star Sheriffs) *Denver the Last Dinosaur, Wally, Jeremy, Shades, Mario, Casey, Rocky, Chet, Freddy, and Heather(Denver the Last Dinosaur) *Vytor(Vytor: The Starfire Champion) Moonscoop Group *Spartakus, Arkana, Rebecca, Matt, Bic & Bac, and Tehrig(Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea) *Robbie Shipton and Ray(Quantum Cosmic Ray) *Ace & Dick(Funky Cops) BKN *Nick Logan, Sh'lainn Blaze, Ti-Yeti, Jefferson Trueblood, and Nema Perrera(Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths, and Legends) *Skysurfer One, Crazy Stunts, Sliced Ice, Air Enforcer, and Soar Loser(Skysurfer Strike Force) *Scarlett Whip(Zorro: Generation Z) *Ang Jouyan, Beingel, and Xuan Chi(Legend of the Dragon) *Kong, Jason, Tann, and Lua(Kong: The Animated Series) *Cassandra, Gus, Verne, and U.B.O.S.(Ultimate Book of Spells) *Scruff(Scruff)(originally developed from Spain) *Ripster, Streex, Big Slammu, and Jab(Street Sharks) Darguad Comics *Asterix *Obelix *Getafix *Dogmatix *Blake & Mortimer *Lucky Luke *Valerian & Laureline *Jolly Jumper Madhouse *Jubei Kibagami(Ninja Scroll) Adelaide Productions *Jackie Chan, Jade, and Uncle(Jackie Chan Adventures) *Big Guy and Rusty(Big Guiy and Rusty the Boy Robot) *Huey Freeman, Riley Freeman, and Robert Jebediah Freeman(The Boondocks) *Rachel Stevens, Jo O'Meara, Hannah Spearritt , Tina Barrett, Bradley Mcintosh, Paul Cattermole and Jon Lee (S Club 7 Forever) Shonen Sunday *Lum, Ataru, Ten (Those Obnoxious Aliens) *Ranma (both male and female counterparts), Akane, Shampoo (Ranma 1/2) *Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango (Inuyasha) Naughty Dog *Jak & Daxter *Crash Bandicoot Nerd Corps Entertainment *Artha and Beau(Dragon Booster) *Aerrow, Piper, Finn, Junko, Radarr, and Stork(Storm Hawks) *Voltar, Doktor Frogg, Red Menace, and Doomageddon(League of Super Evil) *Vert Wheeler, Agura Ibaden, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Zoom Takazumi, Tezz Volitov, A.J. Dalton, and Sherman & Spinner Cortez(Hot Wheels Battle Force 5) Rankin/Bass *Lion-O, Snarf, Cheetara, Panthro, Tygra, WilyKit, and WilyKat(Thundercats) *Quicksilver, Steelwill, Steelheart, Bluegrass, and The Copper Kid(Silverhawks) Vooz *Pucca and Garu(Pucca: Funny Love) Gamania *Lin Chung, Jumpy Gohstface, Mystique Sonya, Mr. No Hands, and Mighty Ray(Hero: 108) 4Kids Entertainment *Cherit(Huntik: Secrets & Seekers) *H'earring(Chaotic) Nintendo *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Yoshi *Bowser *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi *Boom Boom *Pom Pom (Boom Boom's female counterpart) *Toad *Bowser Jr *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight SEGA *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Amy Rose *Dr. Eggman *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow *Rouge Malibu Comics *Contrary, Ghoul, Hardcase, Pixx, Prime, Prototype, Topaz, Black Knight, Siren, The Night Man, Electrocute, and Amber Hunt(Ultraforce) Other *Queer Duck, Bi-Polar Bear, Oscar Wildcat, Openly Gaytor *Beavis & Butthead, Coach Buzzcut, Principal McVicker, Stewart Stevenson *Daria Morgendorffer and Jane Lane *Ricky Gervais, Stephen Merchant, Karl Pilkington "- The Ricky Gervais Show" *Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Butters, Ike, Clyde, Wendy, Tweek, Timmy, Jimmy, Barbrady, Mr Garrison, Mr Mackey, Randy, Sharon, Shelly, Mr Hankey, Sheila, Gerald, Liane, Chef, Terrance, Phillip -'' "South Park"'' (Only will appear once, due to Mature content) *George Bush, Tony Blair, Gordon Brown, Paul Scholes, David Beckham, Michael Owen, Ant & Dec, Trevor McDonald, Jeremy Clarkson, Gary Linniker, Alan Hanson, John Prescott, Trinny & Susannah, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Liam Gallagher, Steve Irwing, Aggie & Kim, Simon Cowell, Andrew Marr, Saddam Hussein, Osama Bin Laden, Gordon Ramsay, Nigella Lawson, Frank Skinner, Jack Osbourne, Ozzy Osbourne, Prince Harry - "2DTV" *Kasabian - "Shoot the Runner music video" *Franz Ferdinand - "Take Me Out music video" *The Fratellis, Priest, Chelsea, Tina, Farmer, Indians - "Ole Black n' Blue Eyes music video" *Brtiney Spears - "Break the Ice music video" *George Michael - "Shoot the Dog music video" *Happy Tree Friends *Mezga Geza, Paula, Kriszta, Aladar, and MZ/X(The Mezga Family) *Chopper(ABC Saturday Morning Brain Food advertisement/Exercise Your Choppers) *Miku Hatsune (Vocaloid) *Odette Derek Jean-Bob Speed Puffin Whizzer Rothbart Clavius Zelda *Haruhi Suzumiya *Konata Izumi *Prince Valiant(Prince Valiant) *Iznogoud(Iznogoud) *Peter Rabbit, Benjamin Bunny, Miss Tiggywinkle, Jemima Puddleduck, Tom Kitten, Hunca Munca, Samuel Whiskers, Jeremy Fisher *Pingu *Bob the Builder *Ms. Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Phoebe, Ralphie, Tim, Wanda and the Magic School Bus *Waldo (from Where's Waldo or change to Wally on AU and UK) *Kenny the shark, Kat and Karl Cassidy, Oscar, The Phoebes, Burton Plushtoy III *Tutenstein, Cleo Carter, Luxor the cat *Creepie, Chris-Alice,Budge (Growing Up Creepie) *Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, Kururu and Dororo (Keroro Gunso, (Sgt. Frog in Engilsh)) *Cathy Hillman *Roger, Andy, Peter, Paige, Jason and Quincy (FoxTrot) *''Calvin and Hobbes'' *Weegee Development Planned characters Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter and Jelly Otter were originally going to appear in Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2, but Dsap never like them, and she dosen't want them to appear in the movie, because it was too babyish. The Simpsons characters were going to be in it but they were too overrated so they were cut. Trivia * At the end of the film, ALL of the characters mentioned above singing Smile Ya Darn Smile!. * Most of of the toons will have bigger roles then just cameos Category:Live-action films Category:Crossover films Category:Feature film Category:Animation